L'auteur fait Chier! Signé: Tous les personnages de Fairy Tail
by Fleadora
Summary: Des drabbles humoristiques dans les coulisses de la vie de certains membres de guildes noires ou blanche!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo it's me Fléa!

Voici un drabble sur le Sorano x Erik

* * *

><p>Il songeai souvent au fait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une tarée, mais cette idée lui passait rapidement.<p>

Cette fois, il avait peur, et réellement. Ils étaient rangés, eux, tous les mecs d'Oracions Seis devant Angel, les poings sur les hanches.

Il put entendre Midnight déglutir et penser qu'il n'aurait pas du se réveiller! Racer voulait déjà partir et lui bah... tant qu'il restaient en vie...

Elle leur envoyait des regards... brrrr...

Alors, il commença une liste dans sa tête, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien p faire...

-Ramené quelques filles?...Non, ils n'étaient pas sorti...

-Laissé traîner des caleçon...Non, ils vérifiaient toujours depuis qu'elle a acheté un fouet à rayons électriques!

-Fouillé dans ses sous-vêtements, non, personne ici n'était suicidaires...

-Bue les réserves d'alcool?...Bah non, il n'y en a pas! (futé le serpent! Cobra: ta gueule!)

Là, il séchait

Elle prit enfin la parole pour dire:

-J'vais m'chercher une tisane bougez pas!

Midnight lui répondit par:

-Tu nous a attaché aux chaises avec des menottes anti-magie, tu voulais qu'on aille où? Faire un foting?

Elle lui envoya un regard noir et parti.

Racer soupira avant de nous dire:

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait bordel?

Midnight commença à ronfler.

-J'en sais rien moi, je suis resté dans ma chambre à bouffer!

-On a pas ramené de filles?

-Nan!

-Laissez trainé des caleçons?

-Naaan!

Il va pas me faire la liste là?

-Fouillé dans ses sous-vêtements?

Midngiht leva un œil, bah tient!

Il va me faire la liste!

-Non, personne n'est suicidaire Racer!

-Je sais mais... Pour qu'elle nous séquestre comme ça, faut qu'elle ait une raison...

Midnight bailla en marmonnant un vague

-Fait dix minutes qu'on est là et elle est toujours pas revenue!

Je réalisa en criant

-C'est un piège bordel, elle veut pas nous punir mais...

-Nous empêcher de rester avec elle!

J'hochai la tête et nous rebaissâmes les yeux:

-Mais pourquoi?

Et là, le déclic::

-ANGEL VIDE PAS LE POT DE NUTELLA MERDE!

Un rire nous parvint!

Ouuh la garce, depuis que j'l'ai mise en cloque, elle fait qu'bouffer!

* * *

><p>Et oui, même les méchants aiment le nutella!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Salut Mina-san, je pense me mettre au OS de Fairy Tail, mais pour commencer un piti drabble

Sur le Sting x Yukino x Rogue, un triangle amoureux

* * *

><p>Sting jura, bordel, pourquoi c'était si compliqué! Il était là, planté comme un con, à sa gauche Rogue était impassible mais le couvait d'un regard qui en disait long.<p>

Plus le temps passait, plus Sting flippait, elle n'était pas là... Merde!

La Elle en question n'était pas vraiment mieux, elle n'arrivait ni à marcher ni a parler.

Elle avait la gorge totalement nouée.

Elle était sure de son choix mais elle craignait le regard des autre.

Elle pouvait tout faire, supporter des insultes, des moqueries mais là, son niveau de stress était au maximum.

Foutus dragons, elle allait les écailler !

Ses cheveux courts couleur ivoires encadraient doucement son visage pal et lui donnait un ai doux.

Elle se parfuma d'une gutte d'eau de rose, connaissant le caractère des dragons slayer.

Elle répéta inlassablement son discourt pour être sur de ne pas se tromper quand on toqua à la porte :

-Yukino ? C'est Erik, ils t'attendent !

Erik, également appelé Cobra, le petit ami de sa sœur mais également celui qui l'accompagnerai.

Elle souleva gracieusement sa robe en soupirant

-Allez, zen cocotte. Chui là !

Elle lui sourit en remerciement.

-Ouais. Elle répondit d'une voix douce mais tendue à la fois.

Ils avançaient sur le tapis blanc, les gens se levaient autour, elle reconnu sa sœur, émue jusqu'aux larmes, à sa droite Minerva, Lucy, Natsu et tous ses amis. Elle aurait aimé pleurer mais l'idée d'affronter sa sœur furax qu'elle ai gâché son maquillage ne lui plu pas trop !

Erik posa ses deux mains dans quatre autres en leur disant :

-Le premier qui l'a fait pleurer, j'le bouffe !

Un grognement lui répondit.

A ce moment le prêtre pris la parole :

-Yukino Aguria, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Rogue Cheney et Sting Eucliff ici présents ?

Elle marqua un blanc et sourit, rayonnante

-Vous croyez que je suis ici pour quoi ?

De légers rires dans l'assemblée s'élevèrent avait que Sting et Rogue ne l'embrassent avec fougue

Le prêtre marmonna un vague : je n'ai même pas finit…

Rogue et Sting répondirent d'une même voix :

-Oui, on le veut !

Yukino rit, elle était si heureuse, un bonheur… Non, deux bonheurs, tant qu'ils resteraient ensembles, ils seraient tous heureux !

Et là, comme à son habitude Sting sortit une connerie plus grosse que lui :

-Vous venez mes amours, on va préparer plein de petits dragonneaux !

Sorano s'interposa en hurlant que sa sœur ne se ferait pas engrosser pour avoir des dragons. Erik approuva se prenant une baffe de Sting lui faisant comprendre d que lui, il se foutait pas mal du fait qu'il fasse des bébés serpents à sa copine alors qu'il devait fermer sa gueule !

Rogue approuva et une bagarre s'en suivie.

Yukino pleura en riant, oui, elle savait que ça ne se passerait pas autrement, et elle en était contente. Elle veut bien elle, avoir des dragonneaux… Enfin… les avoir avec ses dragons…

Elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux… si de la chantilly sur le gâteau !

FIN.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, voici un nouveau drabble, je suis contente de moi ^^ En espérant que vous aimerez! ^^

Bizzouilles Fléa.

* * *

><p>Minerva se leva, bailla et s'étira, c'était bon le week-end!<p>

Elle descendit avec classe, toujours, et s'assit dans le salon.

Elle portait toujours ce joli Kimono qu'elle avait acheté lorsqu'elle était partie exécuter une mission à l'étranger.

Un gros_ BOUM BAM BIM_ se fit entendre et Minerva soupira:

-Bonjour Orga.

-Mademoiselle. Il l'a salua et s'assit avec fracas.

Minerva eut un léger sourire, pas facile d'être délicat quand on pèse 90 kilo de muscles et qu'on mesure 2 mètres 90!

Il commença à engloutir des tonnes de becon tandis qu'elle sirotait tranquillement son thé. Elle l'adorait, un doux arôme de vanille de pomme et de cannelle.

Trois silhouettes commencèrent à se dessiner dans encadrement de la porte et des jurons tonnaient dans tous les sens

-Mais Yukino...

-NON STING! RENDS MOI CE QUE TU SAIS!

-Mais je...

-ROGUE DIS QUELQUE CHOSE PITIÉ!

-Hum...

-Voilà tu vous Sting!

-QUOI MAIS TU COMPRENDS CE QU'IL DIT?

-LA FERME!

Minerva se leva furieuse et fixa les trois

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ce coup-ci?

-Bah Sting il...

-QUOI STING? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI ENCORE FAIT?

Minerva regarda Rogue et lui dit;

-Rogue, je t'en prie.

Tandis que Yukino et Sting se regardaient de trvers Rogue soupira

-Sting a, selon les dires de Yukino, piqué le dernier paquet de chocolat fourré à la guimauve de Yukino.

Minerva hocha silencieusement la tête et jeta un vague coup d'oeil vers sa table.

Orga s'étranglait violemment et fixait honteusement ses pieds

-Tu n'aurait rien à nous dire Orga-kun?

Il soupira et finit par lâcher

-Oups...

Yukino lui bondit au cou et hurla

-MES CHOCOLAT ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE!

Minerva saisit Yukino et tira, de toutes ses forces, bordel, c'est qu'elle s'accrochait!

-STING ROGUE, VENEZ M'AIDER!

Ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour détacher la blanche qui hurlai sur un Orga tétanisé

Sting lui chuchota un truc que Minerva ne préféra pas savoir et ils partirent tous les trois dans leur chambre.

Minerva se rassit et continua de boire son thé

Orga la regardai silencieusement

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait Yukino?

Minerva s'étrangla, comment voulez-vous expliquer à Cette brute qu'elle avait ses règles...

* * *

><p>Alors? Nul? Horribel? Reviews?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord, merci à

Moirice: et oui, Angel est enceinte (de Cobra), Yukino est polygame (parce que j'arrivai pas à me décider entre Stinbg et Rogue) et Orga devrait apprendre que chaque mois, il faut rester à l'écart de tout ce qui appartient à Yukino!

Un nouveau sur Rufus et Minerva

* * *

><p>Des cris de tortures s'élevaient d'une pièce, ils étaient réguliers et violents.<p>

-MAIS BOUGE PAS PUTAIN!

Une voix plus masculine gémie

-Ca fait mal! Minerva arrête!

-Ah non! C'est toi qui m'a demander donc tu supporte! Nan mais quelle idée!

Je sais, mais j'ai voulu changer eeeett... je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois!

-Ouais, bah vu le nombre de truc que tu dois retenir! La prochaine fois...je coupe!

-NAN PITIÉ PAS CA!

Et encore un cri de douleur!

Fait chier, c'était la dernière fois il le jurait!

Devant la porte commençait à s'amasser de nombreux mages inquiets pour leur ménestrel

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Sting commençait à se manger les doigts, et si après c'était leur tour?

Rogue garda son air morne et stoïque, qu'avait encore foutu le blond pour s'attirer les foudres de la tigresse?

Orga ricana en plaignant son...ami et déclara de but en blanc qu'il n'hésiterai pas à le charrier!

Sting continua de stresser avant qu'une silhouette blanche s'approche et dépose un baiser sur la joue de Rogue et la sienne.

De nouveaux cris d'agonis tonnèrent.

Yukino arriva en fredonnant et demanda ce qu'il se passait

-Minerva torture Rufus!

-Et? D'habitude vous faites pas un cinéma pour ça!?

-Là, il crie, Minerva aussi, et on entend des trucs...bizarres?

La blanche sembla pensive avant de se taper le front en masquant un sourire sur ses lèvres

Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Yukino avant de se transformer en fou-rire

-BAH QUOI? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yukino?

Un dernier cri sonna et puis le silence, la tension était à son comble, la porte grinça laissant apparaître le ménestrel pal comme pas possible.

Rufus sortit de la salle les yeux écarquillés, tenant fermement son chapeau sur la tête...

Il passa devant Yukino en prononçant à voix haute:

-Ca m'apprendra d'avoir voulut utiliser ton fer à friser!

La guilde fut secouée d'un nouveau fou rire.

-T'AURAI PU ME DIRE QUE POUR DES CHEVEUX COMME LES MIENS IL FALLAIT VOIRE UN PRO!

Yukino s'étrangla en riant

-Ca aurait été moins drôle!

Minerva sortit les poings sur les hanches, une brosse à la main au moins recouvertes d'une poignée de cheveux longs et blonds

-Rufus...la prochaine fois...Elle mima un ciseau avec ses doigts.

Rufus dégluti, la prochaine fois, juré, il se contenterai de se les brosser...

* * *

><p>Alors?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Voici un nouveau drabbles sur Lyon et Ultia

Dans ce drabbles, ils sont frères et soeurs

* * *

><p>-Lyon descend, c'est l'heure!<p>

Ultia tapait son pied sur le sol, ils auraient du partir il y a dix minutes, ils sont très en retard!

-Descends ou je monte, et crois moi, tu vas pleurer!

-JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER!

-Lyon, ça ne fait pas mal! Il veut juste vérifier que tu n'as rien!

-IL VA M'ARRACHER LA TÊTE ET JE VEUX PAAAS! EN PLUS C'EST UN ALIEN CE TYPE! IL VEUT ME TUUEERR!

-Mais personne n'a dit ça Lyon! Allez, maintenant viens!

-C'EST GRAY QUI L'A DIT! EN PLUS, IL A DIT QUE IL ME MANGERAI LE CERVEAU PAR LE NEZ ET QUE PERSONNE NE LE VERRAIT!

Gray...c'était pas la tête qu'elle allait lui arracher, c'était les yeux...avec les dents!

-Lyon, soit tu descends soit je montes! J'en ai marre, ça fait 10 fois qu'on décommande, maman a du le menacer pour qu'il accepte de nous donner un dernier rendez-vous!

-NAAAAAAAAN NEE-SAN PITIÉ! Je veux paaas!

-Pitié? Je suis sans pitié! Tu le sais bien Lyon!

-JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER!

-Cesses de faire l'enfant et dépêche toi, on va être en retard!

-M'en fou, j'irai pas!

L'aînée soupira, il était ingérable, c'était pas la mort ce qu'elle lui demandai, s'ils n'y allaient pas aujourd'hui, ils iraient un autre jour!

-Lyon, si ce n'est pas moi qui t'emmène, ça sera maman, et tu connais ses méthodes?

Elle entendit le blanc déglutir, elle y était presque

-Gray, lui n'est pas obligé de y aller! Pourquoi moi hein!

-Parce que Gray n'en n'a pas besoin! Tu connais ton frère non?

-M'en fou j'irai pas nah!

Elle soupira et se pinçant l'arrête du nez

Quelle tête de mule!

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse craquer...comment...

-Tu auras des chocolats!

-M'en fou!

-Tu auras... Je ferai ton tour de vaisselle pendant un mois?

-J'm'en fouuu!

Sale gosse!

-Tu... pourra te battre avec Gray sans que Maman ou moi intervenions!

Elle le sentit hésiter mais non

-Peuh!

Dernière option

-Je t'arrange un rendez-vous avec Juvia, la voisine.

Miracle! Il descendit la tête rouge de honte et lui donna un regard de défi

-Okay, mais Gray ne doit pas être là!

-Comptes sur moi frérot!

Il partit devant et lança à Ultia

-Bon on y va ou je dois t'attendre!

Ultia sourit, etsaisit ses clefs

-Ouaip!

Il ricana

-Je veux arriver là-bas en un seul morceau!

-Sale gosse!

Ils réussirent enfin à partir.

Ultia soupira, faire toute une histoire pour emmener Lyon chez le dentiste, franchement...

* * *

><p>Voilà, maintenant on connait tous le point faible de Lyon: Les dentistes...et Juvia (mais on le savait déjà ça ;-) .)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou, je suis de retour pour un nouvel OS sur les 5 dragons que nous connaissons tous!

* * *

><p>Depuis une grotte, on entendait de puissants rires et grognements se mêler...<p>

-je lance le dé, j'avance de 3 cases, je suis sur chance, je pioche une carte... vous allez en prison...pendant...3 TOURS?!

Le grand dragon du feu se retrouve en prison!

-POUHAHAHAHA! Alors Ignir, c'est embêtant n'est-ce pas?

-Ta gueule Metalicana, ça fait 5 tours que tu es en prison et tu n'as pas pensé une seule fois à utiliser ta PUTAIN DE CARTE CHANCE: SORTIE DE PRISON!

-Ah...

Les dragons se regardèrent surpris:

-Quoi Ah?

-Ah: ça sert à ça cette carte?

Un nouveau fou rire

-A toi Skyadrum.

-Ouais... je lance les dé, j'avance de six cases et tombe sur une propriété de Grandine avec 2 grottes.

-Tu me dois 60 000 Joyaux.

-Merde... Le dragon de l'ombre avait dit ça platoniquement sans émotion (comme quoi tel père, tel fils)

-Quoi Merde? Wissloguia commençait à s'échauffer: son tour était le prochain et son frère avait 2 de tension

-Bah, chui fauché...

Les 4 autres commencèrent à protester

-Depuis 6 parties tu perds toujours parce que t'es fauché!

-Bah j'ai faim...

-Quelle logique! Railla le dragon de métal.

-Bah donc j'achète des parc d'attraction, et vais toujours sur des: parc gratuit!

-Donc...?

-Il y a des humains là-bas! Le dragon noir leur fit un sourire niais

-Bref, à toi Wiss!

-Ouaip! Ah ha! J'avance de 5 cases, passe par visite de prion et achète le terrain!

-Roooh! Il m'énerve grogna Ignir.

A mon tour annonça La dragonne des cieux.

-Je joue...j'avance de 12 cases, passent par départ...reçois 2000 joyaux...

-J'Y CROIS PAS! Metalicana rugit

La dragonne ne s'arrêta pas

-J'achète ce dernier bout de terrain et y place une grotte 5 étoiles!

-MERDE! Wissloguia regardait ses propriétés d'un air dépité

-Je rejoue car double!

-BORDEL MAIS C'EST QUOI L'EMBROUILLE! Ignir était complètement déstabilisé

-Et j'arrive sur chance: tous les joueurs vous doivent: 200 000 Joyaux!

Ils s'étranglèrent.

-Elle nous bat à chaque fois! C'est pas possible! Mais comment...

Grandine releva la tête fièrement

-Moi messieurs, tandis que vous vous battiez avec vos garçons, moi et ma Wendy, on jouait au monopoly version Dragon, donc, bien fait pour vous!

Ils se regardèrent l'air bête et abattus avant d'éclater de rire avec Grandine

-N'empêche, ça fait six parties qu'on fait tu nous bat à chaque fois!

-Faudra qu'on y rejoue

Un puissant grondement sortit de Skyadrum, tous les dragons le fixèrent

-Parler d'humains ça m'a donné faim...on mange quand?

* * *

><p>Voilà, comme ça, tout le monde est au courant de: comment les dragons passent leur temps! XD<p>

A vous critiques/reviews, ou autre.

Je passe aussi les commendes donc si vous avez une envie particulière...


	7. Chapter 7

Je vous propose un OS sur Rufus et une femme Nora.

Nora à 50 ans, elle à l'air d'en avoir vingt.

C'est la soeur de Brai, la tante de Midnight, et elle est celle qui a enseigné la magie à Rufus.

Elle possède une mémoire illimité.

* * *

><p>Il n'aurait pas du, il le savait, un jeune blond se faisait copieusement insulté par une furie blanche<p>

-ESPÈCE DE PETIT CON! T'AURAIT JAMAIS DU FAIRE CA!

-Maaais Noraa-chan!

-Ruru! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS T'APPROCHER DE MES RÉSERVES DE SAKE!

-Je...

-PRIVÉ DE DESSERTS!

-Déjà fait...

-De bonbons...

-Déjà fait...

-DE...PEIGNE! MOUHAHAHAHA JE SUIS MACHIAVÉLIQUE!

-Vieille bique!

Le jeune garçon se carapata sous l'œil meurtrier d'une femme.

-SALE GOSSE, JE SUIS PÔ VIEILLE!

-SIIIII!

Il s'était planqué quelque part en espérant ne pas se faire repérer!

-Ruru... Tatie Nora est là!

Il frémit, pour cette hystérique qui lui servait de maître c'était un crime de toucher au sake! Il n'avait pas fait exprès

-Je vais te trouver sacripant.

Elle avait pris une voix mielleuse, mauvais signe

-VIEILLE PEAU!

-RURU LOHR SI TU NE SORTS PAS DE TA CACHETTE, JE TE TUE ET JE T'ÉGORGE VIF!

-JE SUIS LA VEILLE PEAU!

-JE NE LE RÉPÉTERAI PAS: JE SUIS PAS VIEILLE! _MEMORY MAKE METEORITES!_

-NORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§-

Un blond se réveilla en suieur dans son lit. Il tata autour de lui pour s'assurer de sa position.

Il était à Sabertooth, dans sa chambre et loin de cette furie... Il soupira, souleva ses cheveux qui collaient à sa nuque et gémit...

Il avait un peu...beaucoup...bu hier soir avec Orga, et il avait rêvé d'elle...cette femme...Nora...

Si on lui demandait de la décrire en cinq mots, voici ce qu'il dirait:

-Alcoolique

-Hystérique

-Vieille (ne lui dites pas)

-Dégénérée

-Folle

Il grogna en se levant, il lui semblait avoir proposé à une femme de boire avec eux, ce qu'elle s'était empressée d'accepter... Son nom...No...Nara? Impossible de s'en souvenir, ironique n'est-ce pas?

Il sortit de sa chambre et apperçut une forme endormie sur sdon canapé et l'observa curieusement:

-Non...C'EST PAS VRAI!

Plus loin, dans les couloirs un God Slayer se tordait de rire sur le chemin

-J'étais sur qu'il réagirait comme ça, il faut que j'envoit ça à Jason! Je vais devenir riche, je vais devenir riche...

Minerva s'empressa d'arriver

-Tu vas devenir quoi?

Il sursauta et s'écria

-CHAUVE! COMME JURA! Moi j'y vais hein! Je vais...voir un coiffeur! BYYYE!

Il disparut aussi vite q'il l'avait dit.

La tigresse s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand elle entendit un:

-NE ME RETRAITE PLUS JAMAIS DE VIEILLE LE MIOCHE!_ MEMORY MAKE METEORS!_

-Rufus a des ennuis... Je suis sure qu'inviter Nora à retrouver son Ruru aurait été une bonne idée...

Elle tourna les talons l'air contrarié.

Franchement, pensez-vous qu'une alcoolique se baladerai dans Fiore sans raison!? Tout ce qu'elle perçut de leur échange fut:

-PAS LES CISEAUX NAAN PITIÉ NORA-CHAN!

* * *

><p>Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais la fin est un peu mieux.<p>

Votre avis/Reviews/ Autres?

SOYEZ PAS MEUCHANT T.T

Fléa


	8. Chapter 8

Je me suis toujours demandée comment Jellal survivait et supportait les problèmes, typiquement féminins? Alors, voici de la mixture sortie de mon esprit!

Moirice: Toutes tes reviews me font plaisir à un point! Rufus s'est toujours fait poursuivre par Nora, actuellement c'est parce qu'elle veut le traîner chez le coiffeur!

Lyra: Pour le monopoly, demande à Grandine, j'ai pas le droit d'y toucher T.T et Wendy doit être aussi super forte à ce jeu XD

Baella: Merci pour ta review ^^ Skyadrum à faim donc il perd (l'excuse internationale) et Lui et Rogue se battraient en effet! Mais ça, fait par le dire XD (il perdrait toute sa crédibilité de mec impassible )

* * *

><p>-Ul! Ça chauffe! Viiite! Je sais pas si c'est bon!<p>

-Deux sec' Mel! ET NE M'APPELLE PAS UL!

Depuis le début de l'été, tous les week end, c'est panique et excitation général dans la guilde de Crime sorciere (composée, je le rappelle de trois membres!).

De la fumée sortait d'une grotte habitée par les trois membres.

-UULLL! Aide moi! Ça va brûler, je sais toujours pas si c'est bon! Elle souffla sur une casserole fumante en gémissant.

-OUaaaaaaaaaaaaarg!

Meldy cessa de se préoccuper de ce qui attirait son attention pour se concentrer sur un homme au cheveux bleu qui sortait de la salle de bain en hurlant:

-POURQUOI VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS DIT QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ BLESSÉES! J'ai trouvé plein de bandage de...truc ensanglantés!

Meldy manqua de s'étrangler et de rire. Le pauvre... Elle commença à appeler sa mère et gémit en hurlant:

-UL! JE PEUX ARRÊTER LE FEU? BON JE LE FAIS QUAND MÊME! UL? ULTEAR?

-DEUX SECONDES MELDY J'ARRIVE!

Jellal grogna:

-Ça sent le caramel...

Il s'approcha pour renifler la casserole

Meldy ricana

-Tu devrai éviter de...

-Peu importe.

Jellal prit une cuillère et la porta à sa bouche avant de l'y enfourner et de hurler à la mort

-FÉ FAUD! La cuillère FÉE COINFÉE!

Ultear arriva paniquée

- _DE UN_, C'est PAS DU CARAMEL JELLAL! C'est de LA CIRE ÉPILATOIRE!

Le mage commença à gémir et à tirer de toutes ses forces pour retirer la cuillère coincée, Meldy tira à son tour, sans réussite, elle commença même à se moquer de lui.

-T'es pas très malin en fait?

-FA GUEULE FU FA FOIRE QUAND FAN AURAIT FINI!

Il lança un regard suppliant à Ultear qui sourit

-OK, message reçut...

La mage de l'arche du temps activa sa magie pour rendre la cire liquide et la faire recracher par Jellal.

-_Et deuxièmement_, nous ne sommes pas blessées!

Il bouda et répondit au tac au tac

-Alors, pourquoi tout ce sang? Parce que ça fait une semaine que j'en vois!

Ultear lui fit un sourire sadique

-Demande à Erza, elle sera moins pudique à ce sujet! Viens Mel, on va finir le boulot.

-Aye Ul...elle se prit un regard noir..._tear_... Mais, tu peux m'assommer avant parce que je...

-Je ferai vite, ne t'en fait pas...

-Justement...c'est quand tu me dis ça que j'ai peur...

La mage de Last Age lui fit un nouveau sourire qui ne présentait rien de bon

Pauvre Jellal, il s'inquiéta encore plus lorsqu'il entendit des cris d'agonis venant de la salle de bain...

-Gloups...bah merde...mes habits...

Le mage réalisa qu'à ce moment qu'il était toujours en serviette...

Décidément, les filles c'est compliquées...

* * *

><p>Voilà, je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu!<p>

En espérant que ça vous plaise!


	9. Chapter 9

Je vais, à partir de ce drabble, intégrer mon personnage dans l'histoire, une tâche qui va s'avérer difficile je pense.

Je suis une dragonne slayer astral, 15 ans, et amoureuse de Sting et surtout la soeur de quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>Le matin, comme beaucoup d'autre, la guilde d'Oracions Seis se réveilla doucement, avec calme...<p>

-DEBOUT BANDE DE FLEMMARDS!

Les garçons qui partageaient la même chambre grognèrent de façon brutal

-ANGEL! LA FERME!

Une pote claqua, des talons claquèrent le sol: aïe... ils pouvaient faire le prière

-Cobra...

-Gh? Quoi Rac?

-T'as été un super pote... Vu qu'on va mourir j'ai une chose à t'avouer

-Ô PUTAIN! La bouche de Cobra se fendit en un O.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... c'est plus fort que moi

Racer baissa le regard, l'air navré

-Écoute mec, t'es un super pote hein, mais, chui pas gay...

-MAISS C'EST PAS CA TRIPLE BUSE!

-La ferme...y en a qui veulent dormir, pas parler de vos problème menstruel fillettes...

Les deux hommes piqués au vif crièrent

-ON T'A PAS SONNÉ!

VLAN!

La porte claqua contre leur mur, Cobra gémit en se frottant vigoureusement les oreilles

-P'TAIN!

Une femme aux cheveux blancs ivoires se tenait devant eux les poings sur les hanches d'un air rageur.

-TOI et TOI! DEBOUT!

Elle les avait pointé du doigt, son air laissait indiqué qu'elle n'attendait aucune réponse, encore moins négative.

Ils furent contrains de sa lever, c'était du propre eux, la célèbre Oracion Seis se faisait mener à la baguette par une femme...

Seul le brun c'était recouché, sachant qu'elle ne lui adressait pas la parole.

Cobra chuchota à son compagnon blond

-J'vais tenter une approche stratégique d'acc? Bouge pas!

Son ami leva ses pouces en guise de soutient

-Mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il te met d'aussi ... _bonne humeur_ ce matin?

Elle le foudroya sur place

-C'est l'anniversaire de Midnight.

Ils se regardèrent surpris

-Et?

-Bah c'est son anniversaire. Fit elle mollement

-Et?

Et se stoppa net

-Je répète: c'est son ANNIVERSAIRE!

-ON SAIT! Eeet?

Elle se retourna furieuse saisit leurs deux têtes et les fracassa l'une contre l'autre

-IL NE VOUS VIENT PAS A L'ESPRIT QU'ON POURRAIT FAIRE UNE FÊTE? FAIRE UN GÂTEAU? FAIRE DES CARTONS D'INVITATION? DES DÉCORATIONS?

Ils secouèrent la tête

-Rooh, bande de rustres! Des invitations, c'est pas compliqué! On en envoie aux gens qu'il et qu'on connait!

Cobra fit un sourire narquois:

-Pourquoi pas Lahar, le conseil et Fairy Tail?

Racer le regarda comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre

-Pourquoi tu veux faire ça, t'es con ou quoi, ils veulent nous capturer!

Angel se cogna la tête sur le mur

Cet imbécile n'avait pas_ la moindr_e notion d'ironie.

Elle reprit sa posture droite et altière et indiqua aux garçons

-Imitatia et Toi Racer, vous vous occuperez des déco! Cobra, tu vas m'aider à trouver les adresses des gens à inviter, et Kurodoa se chargera du gâteau!

-Mais...

Elle leur balança un coup de pied aux fesses, la journée commençait bien.

Les garçons grognèrent un peu et s'activèrent dans les tâches qu'il leur avaient été assignées.

peu de temps après, la déco était presque fini, le gâteau préparé et les cartons attendaient leur envoie.

Angel tamponna son dernier carton avant de se tourner vers son amant

-Dit Erik?

-Quoi Angel?

-Il nous reste du temps...elle fit tourner son doigt en petit cercle et le va sur lui un regard malicieux

-Tu vois où je veux en venir?

-Je vois plus que bien... Je pari que je mets moins de dix minutes à te faire crier mon Ange

-MAIS JE PARLAI PAS DE CA PAUVRE CON!

-Mes oreilles! DE QUOI TU PARLAIS ALORS SI CE N'EST PAS DE SEXE?!

-DE BONBON!

-Hein?

-Bah voui, il reste des bonbons au chocolat et...

Il leva son bras

-Hola, t'es d'jà assez grosse comme ça!

Un coup de poing majestueux le fit voler jusque dans le couloir

-LA FERME! JE SUIS ENCEINTE! LA FAUTE A QUI?!

La blanche se rassit et ferma son enveloppe

-Lui, il va à Sabertooth.

-Qui on connait là-bas?

-Shinda!

-MA SŒUR? NAN MAIS T'ES TARÉE MA PAUVRE! LA GROSSESSE cA TE RÉUSSIT PAS!

-TA GUEULE CONNARD!

Racer passa en fredonnant

-Ca dégouline d'amour...

_Cinq secondes après, son nez dégoulina de sang... le mur, c'était dur..._

**Dans la guilde des tigres:**

-Shinda, une lettre pour toi!

-J'arrive Minerva!

Une furie argentée se précipita sur l'enveloppe et commença à la lire à voix haute

-_Hello Shinda,_

_Je t'invite avec plaisir au quartier général d'Oracions Seis pour_

_Fêter avec nous l'anniversaire du Boss alias Midnight,_

_Alias le ronfleurs, alias le dormeur, et tous les autres adjectifs _

_péjoratifs que tu puisses trouver._

_En espérant ta venue prochaine_

_Angel, Cobra, Kurodoa, Racer, Imitation_

La jeune femme lâcha la lettre sous l'œil attentif des cinq plus forts avant de crier

-CHIC! DEMAIN ON VA à UNE FÊTE!

* * *

><p>Bon, j'ai réussis à me dépatouiller tant bien que mal; je suis trèès en retard, navrée, mais promis, d'ici Mercredi j'en aurait posté un nouveau!<p>

Je posterai la partie 2

A TRÈS bientôt!


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici la partie 2, comme promis, je vais faire entrer en scène Shinda!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Ilfait plus mini-OS parce qu'il est long, désolée**

* * *

><p>-Allez dépêchez-vous! On est en retard!<p>

Une jeune femme aux cheveux argents s'agitait tandis que les membres des cinq plus forts des tigres marchaient calmement derrière elle.

-Shinda, je n'aime guère cette idée, Oracion Seis est une guilde noire... La tigresse appelée Mademoiselle soupira. En public ils étaient froids et menaçant, entre eux ils étaient plus...cool?

-Ouais, mais d'dant y a mon frère!

-Shinda...grogna Sting...Ta gueule!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La jeune fille cessa toutes paroles avant de continuer sa marche non sans entrain.

Au loin se dessinait une grotte profonde et sombre.

Rogue se détendit, visiblement heureux d'être dans son élément, Minerva mal à l'aise s'approcha du Ménestrel, et le mage de foudre...n'en n'avait rien à foutre!

Sting se contenta de grogner qu'il préférait la lumière.

Shinda se précipita en hurlant

-ON EST LAAAAA!

Ils s'exclamèrent tous

-MAIS CALME TOI PUTAIN!

La dragon Slayer refusa de sa stopper jusqu'à son arrivée devant la porte imposante elle toqua violemment jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses compagnons.

Un homme aux cheveux blonds leur ouvrit

-Ouais, bienv'nue à la teuf pour l'anniv de l'aut'empoté!

-Yosh! Saber est dans la place!

Sting entra l'air daigneux avant qu'il ne se fasse doubler par Minerva et Rufus qui marmonnaient que le buffet était pas mal, et la musique intéressante.

Orga se précipita sur l'estrade pour "chanter"

La dragon Slayer zigzagua entre les guildes noires trop occupées à boire pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle repéra qui elle cherchait et lui sauta sur le dos

-NIIII-SAAAAN!

Un hurlement plaqua un blanc dans la salle

-NAN MAIS T'ES DINGUE PAUV'FILLE!

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Avant qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate Angel arriva en crianty

-IL est là! Chut! Vu que personne n'était décider à la fermer celle-ci piqua un fard rouge de colère

-FERMEZ LA BANDE DE CONS ASPERGER DE CHOCOLAT RÉGURGITÉ PAR UN CHAT!

Tout le monde se tu choqué par la réaction de l'ange.

Lorsque Midnight franchi la porte, tout le monde cria:

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!

Après les remerciements, tous s'installèrent à table et commença à se servir du gâteau. Angel insista pour un discourt

-Hum hum, le dormeur se leva et déclara, Merci à tous d'être venu! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait plaisir.

Des chuchotements parcoururent la salle

Minerva se leva et dit à son tour

-Ce n'est pas votre anniversaire?

Ce dernier la dévisagea surprit

-Non, il est dans de mois.

Lez blanc complet, tous se tournèrent vers Angel qui les fixait horrifiée

-Je sais pourquoi j'ai cru que c'était son anniversaire: c'est aujourd'hui le premier jour des solde d'été!

Ils se rassirent, les guildes noires se fixèrent l'air de direr: mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait

-A TABLE! Racer coupa des parts et servis les non-servi.

Malgré cette erreur, personne n'en voulut à Angel. L'après midi se passa sans encombre, normale quoi:

Shinda balança son assiette sur Cobra, qui lui lança la sienne, ça se finit en bataille de bouffe commune. Même les tigres se firent un plaisir d'y participer!

-Tafiolle

-Faux-cul

Concombre

-Merde

-S'pèce de vache!

-Quelle insultes

-Faux dragons Slayer

-Lampe torche

-Zoophile!

-Hein?

Comme certain l'auront compris, Sting et Cobra n'avaient pas ml'air de s'entendre.

Bien que des rivalités amicales étaient nées, le moment de partir était arrivé.

Angel raccompagna les cin plus forts (plus Shinda) à la porte

-Merci d'être venus, même si on ne s'entend pas vraiment.

Minerva prit un air détaché

-Rendez-vous demain, 9 heures devant la galerie marchande de Crocus.

Elle tourna les talons en souriant.

Angel salua ses derniers invités et commença à s'en aller et entendit un Chplaf

Elle se retourna et aperçut Midnight, la tête dans la part de gâteau.

Pour rien au monde elle voudrait changer sa famille", elle les adorait

-ERIK!

-QUoi? lui répondit la voix enrouée de son amant

-J'ai faim!

-Ah.

Il se prit une baffe.

La fête était finie, ils en garderaient un bon souvenir.

* * *

><p><strong> A vos avis ^^<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, voici un drabble ou un OS -_-' sur la saint Valentin à Sabertooth!**

**Bonne lecture petits scarabées bleuus!**

* * *

><p>Minerva rouspéta une énième fois, les groupies des mec se pavanaient encore devant la salle. Elle grogna furieusement quand une d'entre elle hurla:<p>

-Épousez môôôôa!

C'était tellement stupide et ridicule que la tigresse échappa un rire nerveux.

Une jeune argenté arriva près de la tigresse

-Minerva-san? Tout va bien?

Cette dernière ne lui répondit que par un soupire de frustration.

-Je vois... Raah, ais quel boucan! Elles peuvent pas se taire!?

Minerva eut un léger sourire compatissant, si elle souffrait du bruit, qu'en était-il de la dragon Slayer astral?

-Merde au final!

La jeune tigresse sortit de ses gondes et se précipita sur la porte qu'elle envoya valser s'attirant ainsi tous les regards

-Eucliff, Lohr, Cheney et la tignasse vous rentrez! Y en a marre! Quant à vous!

Les filles frissonnèrent devant l'air de Minerva, elles partirent sans demander leur reste.

Minerva se retourna furieuse face aux 3 hommes qui fixaient leurs chaussures tandis que le troisième n'en n'avait rien à faire.

-Rufus, tu m'explique pourquoi tu as des noeux dans les cheveux? Sting, pourquoi tes yeux sont ils enrobés de bleu et soulignés par un trait d'eyes-liner, et pourquoi Orga es-tu le seul qui n'ai rien?

Le concerné éclata de rire.

-Minerva, très chère... commença le poète... Il se trouve que...

-Ta gueule! Rembarra la brune remontée avant de se tourner vers Sting

-Bah moi je... bah...tu vois...C'est que...

Minerva grogna

-En fait ferme la!

Et elle se tourna vers Orga et Rogue

-Et vous deux

-Moi, j'leur ai jus'te fait des démonstrations d'mon corps viril! Orga gonfla son torse. Rogue le regarda dans le vide et sa réponse fut claire et nette

-Je suivais.

La tigresse secoua sa tête et Shinda suivit le mouvement

-Allez dans vos chambres jusqu'à ce soir et n'en bougez plus ou je vous fou dehors à poile!

Connaissant les deux femmes, si l'une ne le faisait pas, l'autre le ferait. Ils partirent sagement dans leur chambre et s'y enfermèrent.

Shinda chuchota:

-Mission Partie A: réussite!

La brune la suivit:

-Mission Partie B: en cour!

-SHOPPING!

La brune tapa doucement dans ses mains l'air ravi

-Bon, on peut y aller!

Les deux femmes partirent en riant, c'était pas tous les jours qu'elles étaient seules et en paix!

Lorsqu'elles furent dans la galerie commerçante, elles s'extasièrent devant toutes les boutiques

-C'est ça que j'adore dans la saint Valentin! Le shopping jusqu'à -90%! Soupira la tigresse.

Mais la plus jeune s'extasiait déjà devant une boutique dont la vitrine était décorée de jolis motifs rouges et roses!

-Dis! On peut entrer! On peut entrer! On peut entreeer! S'il te plaiit!

Minerva surprise acquiesça

-Oui.

-SUPER! Shinda l'entraîna par la main avant d'hurler

! Je suis làààà!

Un petit homme âgé s'approcha des deux tigresses

-Ma petite Shinda! Je m'étonnait de ne pas de voir! Ça sera la même chose que d'habitude?

-Oui, mais en deux fois! La même chose pour Minerva!

L'homme se retourna surprit

-Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir Minerva de Sabertooth ici!

Shinda étouffa un cri d'indignation

-Et! Moi aussi je suis de Saber! Cette dernière gonfla les joues et bouda dans son coin.

Minerva échangea un petit rire avec le vieil homme.

-Tu sais Chou, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas gagner en crédibilité!

La dite Chou lui tira la langue et s'empressa de saisir ses paquets!

-Tu viens Minerva on y va! Merci encore Monsieur Lindt!

La tigresse aînée s'étonna de nouveau

-Pas de Paiement?

La dragon slayer astral secoua la tête

-Nan, tu te souviens, ma première mission était de détruire une guilde noire, elle retenait ce pauvre homme prisonnier, je lui ai sauvé la vie, et il me remercie en m'offrant des chocolat!

Minerva gloussa

-Au moins, il fait une heureuse!

Le visage de la tigresse s'illumina dans un sourire mauvais.

-Tu te souviens quand Sting t'avais souhaité bon courage pour le shopping?

-Hum hum! Shinda hocha la tête

-Tu vas comprendre!

Minerva traîna la plus petite dans:!

-Magasin de lingerie, Shinda était plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mure!

-Magasin de chaussures, Minerva à un peu forcé sur les talons Hauts, résultat, Shinda marche en canard!

-Magasin de maquillage, Un pot de peinture, c'est à quoi ressemblait Shinda lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus de démaquillants waterproof!

-Magasin de vêtements, Punaise, jamais la plus jeune n'aurait pensé pouvoir ressembler à la tigresse... C'EST QUOI CE DÉCOLTÉ RETIREZ MOI CA!

-Magasin d'accessoires, broche, barrette, pinces, colliers, bagues, bracelets, tout y est passé!

-Et coiffeurs, esthéticiennes, manucure! Shinda se souviendra toujours de ne plus accepter de faire du shopping seule avec Minerva! JAMAIS! J-A-M-A-I-S!

La pauvre petite n'en pouvait plus!

De retour à Sabertooth, les deux furent accueillies par les garçons qui fixaient avec effroi tous les sacs!

-Mon dieu...souffla le ménestrel

Minerva, elle semblait ravie de tous ses achats!

Shinda, franchit la porte avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de Sting

-Plus jamais...ça! Plus jamais...

Sting éclata de rire, avant de redresser la dragon Slayer

-Pauvre petite princesse toute cassée!

La "petite princesse" lui colla un coup de genou dans l'entre jambe. Sting devint tout bleu et s'étrangla sous l'œil hilare de ses camarades!

-NAN MAIS OH! Je T'EN FOUTRAI DES "PAUVRE PETITE PRINCESSE TOUTE CASSÉE"!

La journée se finit dans la joie, la bonne humeur, et des essayages!

Plus tard, Shindra veillait tardivement en bas l'air dépité.

Les dragons Jumeaux descendirent ayant entendu du bruit (ouïe très fine, je le rappelle U_U)

-Un problème Shindra? Demanda platoniquement Rogue

-Non, non... C'est juste que.. bas c'est la Saint Valentin et... j'aurais bien aimé recevoir ds roses d'un admirateur secret ou faire un truc spécial... La dragon slayer cacha sa tête et ses rougeurs

Les "jumeaux" se sourirent, Rogue remonta tandis que Sting fixait la jeune demoiselle, il n'était pas sans savoir que la jeune fille avait des sentiments pour lui, mais elle était trop, beaucoup trop jeune.

-Tu veux qu'on aille sur les toits?

-Hein? La petite releva la tête des étoiles dans le yeux

-Bah ouais, sur les toits de Crocus, on voit tout de là-haut, et vu que tu veux faire un truc...

-OK!

Ils passèrent leurs soirée à faire des ânerie sur les toits des commerçants!

Lorsque minuit avait sonné, le dragon slayer de la lumière ramena la jeune fille dans sa chambre. Il lui embrassa le front et partit lui même se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, une femme brune furax attendait Sting

-EUCLIFF! TU M'EXPLIQUES CE JOURNAL?

Un article en première page affichait deux personnes sur les toits de Crocus entrain de...danser la macarena!

-Je...c'étais pas moi!

La tigresse se frappa le front

-TU ES LE SEUL A AVOIR UN TATOUAGE PHOSPHORESCENT DE LA GUILDE SUR TON ÉPAULE STING! D'ailleurs! Que fichait Shindra avec toi? tu ne lui a rien fait hein! Oh, mon dieu, tu es pédophile! Oh la la, c'est mauvais pour notre image! Seigneur, tu ne l'as pas touché hein! Doux jésus!

Tandis que Minerva se faisait un sang d'encre une tête argenté pointa son nez

-Il ne m'a rien fait, on a juste dansé, et rigolé, et observé les étoiles et les constellations! C'est gentil de sa part tout de même! Alors s'il te plait ne le dispute pas trop!

Vu la tête que tirait Shindra, Minerva craqua

-BIEN! C'est bon, je passe l'éponge! Mais prévient moi avant de partir en douce!

Shindra afficha un sourire malicieux

-Alors que tu t'envoyait en l'air avec ton Rufus? Surement pas, je tiens à ma vie!

Minerva tomba dans les pommes suite à la tirade, et Rufus s'étrangla avec son thé au jasmin!

Bref, une journée banale à Sabertooth!

* * *

><p>Vraiment désolée, je n'étais pas très inspirée, mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu!<p>

Review? Autre?


	12. Chapter 12

VOICI la commande d'anonyme non? LA SUITE DE LEON CHEZ LE DENTISTE!

* * *

><p>VOICI la commande d'anonyme non? LA SUITE DE LEON CHEZ LE DENTISTE!<p>

* * *

><p>-Tiens toi tranquille Lyon! Gronda Ultia<p>

-Oui, oui ...

Le Jeune Homme gigotait Sur SA chaise et fixait Les affiches environnant d'air ahuri non

-Lyon! Ca Suffit Maintenant du terroriser MeatBall !

-Mais ... Ce chien d'ailleurs il ne devrait pas être là!

Sa grande sœur posa son magasine Féminin sur la table avec fracas et lui lança un regard mauvais

-Il est minuscule, c'est un chiwawa , de plus il est dans mon manteau et maintenant tu vas fermer ta grande bouche ou c'est moi qui-Vais vérifier si tu veux !

Le plus jeune glapit, bon, Entre sa soeur et le dentiste, il avait Hâte d'aller voir ce type finalement.

Une femme vêtue de blanc s'approcha et fit la bise à Ultia

-Ca va Tressy? Alors ce stage, raconte ! La jeune infirmière gloussa

-Rooh, bah, Tout se passe écoute, l'Employeur est trop mignon, le dentiste je t'en parle Même pas ...

Ultia gloussa Avec son amie sous l'oeil perdu et blasé de son petit frère.

-Ah, oui, j'étais Chargée de te dire qu'il va Vous Prendre DANS 5 minutes, à plus ma belle, salut p'tit bout! Dit Elle en les saluant d'un coup de main.

Lyon saisit Un livre et Le feuilleta MAIS Soudain son Visage Pâlit Et des sueurs se formèrent Sur ses tempes.

-Lyon? Tout va bien? Écoutes, si ça te terrorise à ce point ...

Il Lui tendit son livre. Elle aperçut une bouche d'enfant dessinée avec des caries: des Petits Monstres noirs L'air Méchants. Quelque chose de basique et enfantin. Restant perplexe, Ultia fixa de nouveau son petit frère

-Et?

Le plus jeune s'affola de plus belle

-MAIS IMAGINE J'AI CA DANS MA BOUCHE A MOI? T'a VU LEUR TÊTE! C'EST ENORME!

Ultia manqua de Chuter de sa chaise, IL NE croyait Tout de Même pas Que des caries ressemblaient à ça? Si?

Un homme en blouse blanche l'air charismatique s'approcha

-Lyon? Viens, C'est par ici.

Le petit s'avança fièrement sous l'œil amusé du dentiste et de son ainée

-Vous avez Combien de doigts?

Le dentiste le fixa surprit

-Pardon?

-Je répète, Vous avez Combien de doigt en vrai?

-Cinq à chaque main.

Il le regarda surprit

-Oh, Comme moi!

Ultia pouffa, nan mais quel andouille, Quand Leur mère Leur répète sans cesse qu'ils sont uniques, ils déforment Toujours tout.

-Mais C'est étonnant! Fit le dentiste en rentrant dans le jeu du plus jeune.

-Dites, Je Vais Vous Demander un truc d'homme à homme!

L'homme ne sachant Que répondre, surprit par le Comportement du petit garçon s'approcha

-Quoi Fait? Dis moi tout.

-Vous pourriez vérifier Que je N'ai Pas de petits monstres noirs Dans ma bouche.

L'homme vêtu de blanc sourit, COMPRENANT ce que le petit Lui demandait

-Lyon, suis moi, Nous Allons vérifier!

Le Nommé acquiesça

-Ultia, tu Peux Rester là! C'est bon j'me débrouille!

Après qu'ils Soient Partis, Tressy s'approcha de la bleue

-Dis donc, il est courageux ton petit frère, c'est le premier que je vois partir sans hurler à sa mère de rester avec lui!

Ultia pouffa, Lyon, courageux? Maïs Bien sur, et le père noël intérêt gay Tant Qu'on y Est? Quoi Que bon elle a toujours eu un doute là dessus (sur le père noël hein!)

Trois quarts d'heure après, Lyon apparut, fier de lui et visiblement rassuré.

-Finit! T'as vu! Hein que je suis fort! Hein! Hein!

-Ouais, c'est ça, cours toujours!

Le dentiste s'approcha amusé

-Il a été super fort ce gosse, aucune carie, rien, des dents parfaitement alignées et propres, rien à redire.

-Merci m'sieur! S'écria Lyon

-Bon, je réglerai par carte bleue avec votre secrétaire.

-Bien, tenez ma carte.

Avant qu'Ultia n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, il était déjà avec un autre patient.

Elle régla et partit avec Lyon

-Il nous a déjà donné sa carte, il est con?

Elle la fit tombée accidentellement et y vit un numéro à l'arrière avec un petit mot

_Attends votre appel avec impatience_

Elle sourit. C'est bon de savoir qu'on se fait courtiser même par le dentiste ultra mignon de vos frères!

Elle ramena Lyon chez lui et s'écroula dans son canapé avant que sa mère n'entre guillerette

-Tout c'est bien passé!?

-Mouais...

-Lyon a été sage?

-Mouais...

-Le dentiste est mignon hein?

-Mouais...HEIN?

Ul ricana, sa fille était incorrigible

-Au fait, demain on va chez l'esthéticienne!

Ultia pâlit avec fureur

-QUOI? NON NON NON! JAMAIS DE LA VIE! T'A VU LA TÊTE QU'A CETTE FOLLE? JE N'IRAI PAS! JAMAIS DE LA VIE! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE M'MAN !

Ul parti dans un grand éclat de rire !

* * *

><p>Chacun ses défauts hein!<p>

Alors? Avis, com? Reproche?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, me voilà de retour, je suis vraiment désolée, je suis entrain d'écrire un nouveau chapitre sur Minerva, et un en plus pour Guest dans "Un ange et un vilain serpent" qui sera joyeux!**  
><strong>Doc, je tenais à m'excuser et à vous offrir un nouveau drabble!<strong>

* * *

><p>Yukino passa une main rêveuse dans ses cheveux court, Sting et Rogue était basent depuis une semaine, et Rufus aussi.<br>Elle avait donc du remplacer Sting dans le rôle du maître étant donné que si Orga prenait les rênes, la guilde ne ferrait pas long feu!  
>Et cet abruti pas assez malin pour voir plus loin que son nez, l'a laisser faire ça avec de la paperasse...non, je plaisante, avec BEAUCOUP de paperasse.<br>En plus certains de ces papiers sont en retard de beaucoup, heureusement, Yukino est douée en maths, pas comme Rufus qui passait ses soirées sur un seul de ces papiers!  
>Elle avait même rangé le bureau de Sting qui en avait vraiment besoin, des papiers par ci, des papiers par là! Une étagère en foutoir, tu m'étonne qu'il parte le plus possible en mission.<br>En une semaine, elle avait réussit là où Sting et Rufus avait échoué: ranger le bureau du maître ET remplir, envoyer, négocier chaque papier administratif!  
>Elle avait du appeler plein de personnes avec qui Sting devait négocier, avocats, banquier, et elle en passe.<br>Mais le plus grisant, c'était que sa timidité l'ayant lâché, ils s'étaient extasiés devant la rhétorique et la diction ferme et polie de la demoiselle. Un avait même dit: si vous pouviez être maître de cette guilde, elle brillerait à nouveau d'un éclat inimaginable!  
>Elle avait rougit et un sourire fier avait étiré ses traits.<br>Elle reposa le combiner et soupira, cette semaine bien que finie l'avait épuisée! Elle recula le dossier du fauteuil et attendit quelques minutes...  
>Enfin, elle croit que cela n'a duré que quelques minutes...<br>Elle se fit réveiller par une chevelure blonde et une plume rose  
>-Rufus?<br>Ce dernier soupira  
>-Ah, tu es réveillée, j'ai eu peur.<br>Il souffla vraiment impressionné  
>-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ,toute seule, tu as pu ranger, écrire, calculer en un temps record, figure toi que tu as fait parler de toi dans un journal!<br>Yukino se rappela que le Mercredi, à 8 H 58 elle avait eu une interview entant que maître, remplaçante certes, de Sabertooth.  
>Il lui tendis un journal qu'elle feuilleta rapidement avant de tomber sur une page  
>"Surement l'éclat le plus royal de cette guilde: Yukino Aguria: maître remplaçante des tigres"<br>La journaliste avait confié au journal que Sting venait de perdre sa crédibilité et sa côte dans les sondages, tandis que Yukino avait remonté au point que beaucoup souhaitaient la voir maître  
>-Mais que va dire Sting...<br>Souffla la constellationniste un tantinet inquiète  
>-Qu'est-ce que moi je vais dire?<br>Fit un homme rentrant d'un coup dans son bureau, il s'avança rayonnant vers Yukino, la saisit sous son air effaré, et lui fit un gros...câlin...  
>-Euh...Sting?<br>Il se dégagea  
>-Oui Yukino?<br>Celle-ci chercha ses mots  
>-Euh...et bine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?<br>Il fronça les sourcils  
>-Tu te rends compte que tu as...<br>Elle s'attendit au pire  
>-Complètement remonté la guilde! Elle est au meilleur niveau, nos caisses sont bien au dessus de celles de fairy Tail, nos mages en pleine forme, les missions abondent, les genss e battent pour nos services, et en plus tu as donné une image de femme sure d'elle, puissante mais avec cette douceur qui t'es propre! C'est tout bonnement génial!<br>Elle rougit par les propos de Sting qui la mettaient mal à l'aise, mais c'est alors que son sauveur arriva  
>-Sting, je crois qu'elle a compris.<br>Sting jeta un coup d'oeil à Yukino et se rendit compte qu'elle était au bord de faire une syncope.  
>Il la reposa et elle lança à son petit ami un regard reconnaissant, il lui répondit par un de ses rares sourire et Sting reprit son sérieux.<br>-Mais je pensais à quelque chose...si tu devenait mon assistance personnelle?  
>Yukino tourna sa tête vers lui réellement surprise<br>-Je m'explique, je ne comprends rien aux maths...  
>Rogue marmonna quelque chose qui fit sourire Yukino<br>-En même temps, rares sont les choses qu'il comprend...  
>-Je t'emmerde Rogue, bref, comme je le disais, je n'y comprends rien, toi tu excelle à ce niveau, tu as du charisme et du raffinement, si tu m'accompagnait à chaque interview avec Rogue, tu accentuerais le côté ouvert, et moderne de la guilde!? Alors qu'en penses-tu?<br>Yukino réfléchit aux avantages, aux inconvénient  
>Sting, voyant son hésitement ajouta perfidement<br>-Et bien sur, Rogue reste avec moi, 24H/24!  
>Traitre va, le maudit Yukino<br>-J'accepte!  
>Il sourit content de lui.<br>Comme prévu Yukino l'accompagnait partout, mais non pas dans sa salle de bains, à toutes ses réunions, elle proposait des idées pour améliorer l'entre aide au sein des guildes, pour améliorer la propreté de guildes, et pour organiser des réception lors de fêtes nationales.  
>Elle passait en même temps, plein de temps avec son petit ami qui restait avec Sting étant donné qu'ils partageaient le bureau pour que Rogue ait sa part du boulot.<br>Sabertooth, comme l'avait dit un avocat  
>"Rayonnait d'un éclat éblouissant"<p>

Plus loin, une femme qui lisait le journal se leva, sortit en dehors d'une grotte et se mit à hurler  
>-ET OH! CEUX QUI M'ENTENDENT! ET BAH MA SOEUR C'EST CELLE QUI A ILLUMINÉ SABERTOOTH! ELLE EST TROP FORTE!<br>Sorano se rassit sous l'oeil stupéfait de ses amis et du maître de sa guilde  
>-Sorano, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?<br>Questionna Jellal  
>-Oh rien, une envie c'est tout.<br>Fit cette dernière avec un regard malicieux .  
>Et oui, les anciens d'Oracion Seis avait rejoint la guilde de Crime Sorciere. Ils étaient libres, et personne ne pourrai leur enlever ça.<br>Sorano, elle pour le moment n'attendait qu'une chose: revoir sa soeur et lui dire à quel point... elle aimait sa coupe! non non non! Lui dire à quel point elle était fière!...bon et la coupe était très belle également, ça elle pourrait aussi lui dire!

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fini! J'attends vos critiques, commentaires!<strong>


End file.
